This Love
by Mistiel
Summary: Sequel to "Letting Go". You asked for it, you got. Some may be slightly ooc, but it's explained in my notes at the end. Enjoy!


Whee! Sequel! Thanks to you all for reviewing and giving such wonderful compliments. It meant alot because I was unsure of how good it would be. Okies. Dedicated to Allie Rove because she gave me some awesome ideas that helped me with my minor joawb (joa writers block). Anyways, if you've watched the series, read "Letting Go", and once you read this, you'll get who the lyrics down there are about. And yes ... I don't like Iris very much. At all.   
  


This Love

_this love has taken its toll on me_   
_she said goodbye too many times before_   
_and her heart is breaking in front of me_   
_and i have no choice,_   
_cuz i wont say goodbye anymore_. 

Adam sat there in his shed, working vigorously on a piece he'd started the other day, trying to sort the events that occurred earlier in the evening. He was pretty sure Joan didn't like him like that, or that she wasn't ready. Was she now? He wasn't sure anymore. The song she sang made him think differently about what he felt about her. She looked so beautiful up there on stage singing. Singing to him. Even when she was crying she looked pretty. All in all, he was glad Iris dragged him there, because if she hadn't, he'd never have the image of Joan like that imprinted in his memory. 

He looked up as he heard the door open, half hoping it would be Joan. Upon seeing Iris instead of Joan, he cast his eyes back down and started working on his art again. 

"Hey A" Iris said, her voice a little hesitant. 

"Don't call me that, I have a name." He said, not realizing how snappy he sounded. 

"Oh .. sorry. I thought .. you liked it." She said as she took a few steps closer to his work bench. 

"Well I don't." 

Iris stood there, not knowing what to say. His tone had finality to it, a tone that was very unlike him, she didn't like it. 

"Adam ... I'm sorry about-" 

"That was harsh Iris. I know you don't get along with Jane all that much, but that was mean, even for you." 

"You don't want her to let go do you?" 

Catching him off guard he dropped his pliers and looked up at her. "What?" 

"I can see it Adam .. when you think I'm not looking. It's in your eyes when you talk about her. To her. When you call her Jane. Which by the way is kind of stupid. I mean, it's not even her name." 

"I know it's not her name *Iris* but it's what I call her. It's like ... a nickname or something. Everyone else sees Joan, but I see Jane." He said, his voice slightly tinged with anger. "And it's not stupid." He mumbled as he picked his pliers back up and started twisting at the metal that was sitting in front of him 

"Adam ... I-" 

"I think you should leave Iris." 

"So that's .. how it is?" She said, tears forming in her eyes. 

"I guess so. I feel alot for Jane. It's different from what I feel for you. We have alot in common Iris, but Jane .. she gets me. She gets me in ways ... that you don't." He said, knowing how harsh that must've sounded, but he had to say it. He didn't like the way she said Joan's name when she spoke. It sounded like hatred. 

"Well ... then I guess I know where I stand. I guess I've known all along .. but I thought we could work. I'm .. sorry Adam." 

"Iris ... I'm the one that should be sorry. I don't want you to feel like I've like, led you on or anything." He said looking down. 

"It's okay. I just didn't want to believe how special she was to you. I ... I hope we can still be friends Adam. I want us too." She said, smiling through her tears. 

"I want us to be friends too Iris." He said with a relieved smile. 

She smiled back. "Well .. I better be going. I told my mom I'd be home before ten and it's nearly that time. I'll see you in school." 

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Bye Adam" She said, waved and then left.   


  


------------------------------- 

"So what was up with my sister last night?" 

Grace looked up from her tray at Luke, Joan's "geeky" little brother, standing on the other side of the table. 

"How should I know." 

"Well .. you're her best friend." He said as he took the seat across from her. 

"And you're her brother." She shoved the food tray aside. "And it's friends. Not best. Just friends." She said matter-of-factly. 

"Point taken. So you knew nothing about it?" Grace shook her head. 

Grace was about to get up and leave when a smirk crossed her features. "Well well, if it isn't Cousin It." She said quietly. Luke looked behind him and noticed Iris walking towards them, or passed them, depending on how brave she felt today. 

"I don't like her very much." Luke murmured as she got close. 

"Join the club." 

Grace smiled at Iris, a mock sweetness, as she came closer to the table. Just as she got there, as quietly as possible, Luke slid his foot out as she approached. Not noticing in the slightest, Iris tripped over Luke's shoe, almost toppling forward and dropping her tray. Just as quietly he retracted his foot and smiled innocently when looked back at him. 

Iris huffed to herself and turned back around, only to run into someone head on, causing her tray to fly up and hit her in the face. She cried out as it dropped. She wiped the gravy and potatoes off her face and stared down at herself in shock, then in horror as she seen whom she ran into to. 

"I suggest you start watching where you are going Miss Thompson. Should this situation have been any different, someone could have gotten hurt." Mr. Price said as he took out a handkerchief and wiped what little gravy there was off his suit. 

"I .. I ..." 

"And find the janitor to help you clean this mess, we're a school not a hotel." That being said he turned and walked back to the teachers lounge. 

Luke and Grace both snickered as they got up from their seats to leave for class. Grace being Grace couldn't pass up the opportunity to remark on the situation. 

"Looks like Cousin It's lost her lunch. You know, you'd probably have a better time wiping that up with your hair rather than a mop ... seems like you're half way there." She said as she took a piece of potato off of her face. 

Iris just sat there as tears consumed her. She looked down and started to pick up the food and put it on her tray. With a satisfied grin Grace and Luke left the lunch room in search of their class. 

Joan was headed for her class when suddenly her locker door slammed shut, startling her. She looked over, expecting Grace, but was shocked to find Iris instead. 

"Iris ... Hi ... Did you-" 

"Let's cut to the chase Girardi, what the hell was that about last night?" She said, balling her fists at her side. 

Joan looked at her in astonishment, never had she'd seen Iris this angry, let alone at her. "What? Do you mean the song?" 

"Yes, the song. The one you sang last night. That was apparently, and correct me if I'm wrong, about Adam." 

Joan opened her mouth to reply, but Iris didn't give her the chance to. "Spare me Joan, I really don't want to hear it. The point is, why are you singing about losing him when you never had him to begin with?" She spat. 

Taken aback by this, Joan took a hesitant step back. "That's right **Jane**" She said heatedly, emphasis on the pet name Adam gave her. "You never had him. He was just your friend. You didn't even know he existed before now." 

"That's not true" Joan interjected, trying to defend herself. 

"Yes it is and you know it. You didn't care about Adam. You smashed his work for crying out loud. Some friend you are. I bet if his mother was still alive she'd hate you just about as much as he did then. He should never have forgiven you" She said, her voice was angry and tough. 

Neither one of them had seen a trio of students turn the corner. Grace scowled upon hearing this and started for her when Adam stopped her. 

"Don't. I'll handle this." 

"Adam .." Luke started. 

Adam looked back at them both. "No one talks about my mother **or** Jane like that. She has no right." He spoke quietly but his tone said volumes. Both nodded and watched from the sidelines to see what would unfold. 

Joan stared at Iris in horror, tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "Iris .. you don't understand .." She started, a small sob escaping her lips as she tried to speak. 

"Yes, I understand very well Joan. You were jealous. You were jealous of his art because he's so talented and you're **not**. I understand perfectly. You could never be like him. He's too good for you." 

Joan stood there, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't handle it anymore, she didn't need this. With a small cry she turned and ran the other way, passed the students filing out for the day, and out the doors. Iris stood with a smirk on her face. She turned around to head to her locker when she came face to face with Adam. 

"Adam, I was just-" 

"I heard every word Iris. Every. Word." He said, his voice slightly shaking with anger. "I never thought you'd sink so low. I was mad at Jane for a long time, but not even **I** would use that against her. Not like you did. And don't ever speak of my mother like you knew her. Because you don't. I told you because I thought you were special." 

He looked past Iris to the direction that Joan ran off to. "Clearly I was wrong." Tears shinned in Iris' eyes as he spoke. "I thought we were friends. I guess I was wrong about that too." Having said that, he pushed passed Iris and took off after Joan, hoping to catch her before she was too out of site. 

"You don't love her Adam! She gave up remember! We have something special!" Iris cried out after him. Too busy trying to get Adam to stop she didn't hear Grace and Luke approach her. 

"Would you can it, scream any more and the dogs'll be barking." Grace then started making small barking sounds. 

Iris spun around and glared at the both of them. "Get out of my way **Grace**" She said hotly as she pushed passed her. Grace caught her arm, ready to lay one into her for talking about Joan and Adam like that when she pulled her arm away. "Dude lay of me already!" Iris snapped. 

"Dude?" Grace started, narrowing her eyes "Did you just call me dude? Do I look like a dude to you?" She said, getting into her face. She quickly glanced over at Luke who was shaking his head no. 

"No" She said meekly. "I didn't think so." Grace backed off and crossed her arms over her chest. "Lets go geekboy" 

As Luke started passed Iris and Grace, he stopped for a moment and turned to Iris, a serious look crossed his face. "Don't you ever, ever speak to my sister like that again -" 

"Or I'll beat the crap out of you." Grace finished, then nudged Luke and they both walked out of the school and headed back to the Girardi residence.   


  


------------------------------- 

Unlocking the door and walking into the quiet home, Joan sighed and tossed her bag on the cough and proceeded to raid the fridge. Upon her return to the living room she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and was surprised to find Adam on the other side. 

"Adam .. hey. Study group doesn't start for another hour." She said, popping open the can of soda she was holding. 

"Cha, Jane. Can I come in?" 

"Yeah sure. Wanna soda?" Adam shook his head and seated himself on the couch. "You've been crying ..." He said quietly, concern evident in his tone. 

"Oh .. yeah, don't worry about it. It was just-" 

"I saw Jane. The whole thing... with Iris." 

Joan's eyes got wide as she sat down on the couch next to him. "I .. I'm sorry. I .." 

"You don't have anything to apologize for. She should be the one apologizing. **No one** talks to you like that Jane." He said sincerely as he took her hand in his. 

Joan blushed as he did this. "I ... I didn't know what to say when she said ..." Tears filled her eyes for the second time that day as she thought about what the girl had said. 

"Jane ... I forgave you remember? I did because I wanted too. Even when we weren't talking, I couldn't stay mad at you forever. I was just ... stubborn." 

She smiled as she squeezed his hand, hearing that comforted her alot on the subject. "And Jane ..?" 

"Yeah?" She said as she looked up to him. 

"My mother would of liked you ... and she would of understood. Even if I still don't." He said with a small smile, remembering how hurt he'd seen her when Iris said that. 

Joan sniffled and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "You have no idea how much that means to me Adam ... no idea." 

They pulled apart but were still close enough. "I am sorry though ... for what she said." 

"It's okay ... I hope ... that it didn't ruin things between you two" Joan said, even though it hurt to say it. 

"We ..we broke up." 

"What? Oh Adam ... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to-" 

"We broke up last night. After ... after the benefit. She came by and .. we talked and it wasn't going to work. I think she thought you were the reason why we couldn't ... move forward." He told her, still holding her hand. 

Adam looked down and smiled sadly. "I thought we'd stay friends, you know? But .. I guess she was too mad." 

"I'm sorry Adam ... I really am. I just ... wanted you to be happy." She said softly. 

"I am Jane. I'm happy when I'm around you. Iris is a great friend and fun to hang around with, but like I told her last night. It's different with you. You ... you get me. And she doesn't. It's what makes you Jane." 

Joan smiled, tears shinning in her eyes as she hugged him again. "I like it when you call me Jane." She said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. 

She pulled back, her arms still wrapped around his neck as she looked into his eyes, she then leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Shocked at first, but slowly, Adam gave in and kissed her back. They pulled away and smiled at each other. 

"So .. does this mean?" 

"Yeah .. it does." She replied, kissing him again. Just then the door opened and Grace and Luke walked in, stopped and stared at the two on the couch. Blushing they both pulled away. 

"Oh, by all means, continue." Grace said with a grin. "Ah yes, all is right with the world." 

Luke smirked as he passed "See, I told you she'd be home." 

Joan raised her brow "Oh? Hoping to get a little make out time of your own?" 

"Ew, Girardi, enough." She said, mock gagging as she took as spot on the floor. Luke claimed the chair across from the couch. 

Joan laughed. It felt good to be sitting here with her friends. She looked over at Adam and smiled, and he smiled back. 

"So what took you guys so long, yo" 

"Geekboy had to get all brotherly before we left. You would of been so proud." She said to Joan, smirking. 

"What? What did you do Luke?" 

"Nothing! I swear, nothing" He said, holding up his hands in defense. 

"Ahaha nothing. Yeah. Okay. He got all up in her face and tried to be protective. Like he did when he thought you were pregnant with Rove's *baby*" She said, using her fingers to quote the last word. 

"Grace!" They both shouted at the same time. 

"What? What baby? Jane you're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?" He said, his tone serious. "And .. who's is it??" 

"I'm not pregnant! Geez! It was a mistake. Luke found a pregnancy test in our bathroom and assumed it was mine." 

"It wasn't, right?" 

"No, it wasn't. It was mom's. And instead of asking, Luke went around telling everyone." 

"I did not! I only told Friedman!" 

"Oh, that's perfect. No wonder he was hitting on me!" 

"Wait ... your mom's pregnant?" 

They all looked at Adam and burst with laughter. "Clueless as ever Rove." Grace said with a snort. Joan just giggled and explained what had really happened that day. 

Joan laid back against him and snuggled in as he wrapped his arms around her. "I hope you never change Adam." 

"Unchallenged." He said, kissing the top of her head. 

The rest of the night was filled with stories of when they first met, AP Chem and what the future might hold for them. 

------   
End!!   
------ 

Yay done! Sorry if they seemed out of character. Especially Luke I think. But if you think of it this way ... Joan is his sister, no matter how much they bicker and fight, you know they got the sibling love going on. And if you knew that this girl was the cause of your sister's pain .. wouldn't you want just a wee bit of revenge? Not to mention to impress the girl you like? *g* And .. well .. I hate Iris. So ..yeah. Other than that, hopefully I kept everyone pretty much in character. Anywaaays, sequel now complete! Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
